<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kitty-cat by Asvan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240926">kitty-cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvan/pseuds/Asvan'>Asvan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disco Elysium (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, There is a cat, she is quite cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvan/pseuds/Asvan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a cat. Or the cat finds a Harry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Du Bois &amp; Kim Kitsuragi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kitty-cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOU – You notice a cat. She (How can you tell? Are you a cat expert?) -</p>
<p>INLAND EMPIRE – It's a she.</p>
<p>YOU – She notices you as well. Street-brown, irregularly striped, stray as they come – she approaches you and starts rubbing against your feet.</p>
<p>ENCYCLOPEDIA [Medium: Success] – She's probably crawling with germs. And lice. Don't pet her.</p>
<ol>
<li><strong>– Pet her.</strong></li>
<li>– Don’t pet her.</li>
</ol>
<p>YOU – Pet her.</p>
<p>YOU – You bend down to give her a good scratch behind the ears. She seems to enjoy it a great deal, leaning into your hand.</p>
<p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) – Her eyes are the colour of a clear lake ember. You notice it as she cracks one of them open and makes an indignant "meow".</p>
<ol>
<li><strong>– “Do I know you? It seems like you know *me*. What's your name?”</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>THE CAT – She gives another meow, opening the other eye.</p>
<ol>
<li>– “So your name is "Meow"? Nice to meet you, Meow.”</li>
<li><strong>– “No, you don't look like a Meow to me. I'm gonna call you...”</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>YOU – “No, you don't look like a Meow to me. I'm gonna call you...”</p>
<ol>
<li>– Disco baby!</li>
<li>– May Bell!</li>
<li>– Doom Herald!</li>
<li><strong>– Hooligan!</strong></li>
<li>– Relativity!</li>
<li>– I can't really figure out a name for you, sorry…</li>
</ol>
<p>YOU – “Hooligan!”</p>
<p>YOU – “You look like a Hooligan to me, that’s for sure”.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI – “Hm. She does look like she has little respect for authority. Good choice, detective.” - Kim smiles one of his little smiles again, the ones you can't see if you don't know where to look.</p>
<p>YOU – “Come on, Hooligan! Let's find you something to eat.”</p>
<p>New task: Find some food for the cat.</p>
<p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] – The people on the coast might have some fish for her.</p>
<p>YOU – Off we go to the coast then!</p>
<p>YOU – You shuffle across the canal, Kim and Hooligan trailing beside you. It's starting to drizzle. The cat bristles.</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] – The lieutenant would very much like to bristle as well, but he is too professional for that.</p>
<p>PERCEPTION – As you reach the village the drizzle turns into a rain; the cat looks *miserable* and much more skinny under all that fur than you would've thought.</p>
<ol>
<li><strong>– Pick her up and try to hide her under your coat.</strong></li>
<li>– Live her be, she's a big cat and can look after herself.</li>
</ol>
<p>YOU – Pick her up and try to hide her under the coat.</p>
<p>YOU – You try to pick her up, but she's fast and slippery, and there's mud everywhere, so it takes some time.</p>
<p>AUTHORITY – It's just a cat! You can't lose to a street cat!</p>
<p>REACTION SPEED [Formidable: Failure] – You manage to grab her right as she sinks her claws into your jacket sleeve.</p>
<p>VISUAL CALCULUS – Well, can't ruin *that one* very much.</p>
<p>YOU – You try to place her in the relative warmth inside your jacket, leaving some room for air - and she *does* tear through your shirt as well, before she gets relatively comfortable - and continue your journey.</p>
<p>DAMAGED HEALTH -1</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI – “I suggest we talk to Lilienne first”- the Lieutenant's glasses are foggy and covered with rain drops. You wonder if he can see anything at all like that. He should wear a hat.</p>
<ol>
<li><strong>– “Would you like to have my patrol cap? It'll help with the rain and the glasses.”</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>YOU – “Would you like to have my patrol cap? It’ll help with the rain and the glasses.”</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI – He seems to consider it for a moment, and then says: "Well, you can't be the only one who looks ridiculous in here. And the rain doesn't look like it's going to stop any time soon"</p>
<p>Item lost: RCM Lieutenant's Cap</p>
<p>EMPATHY – He does look ridiculous. It doesn't match the outfit at all. But it keeps the rain out, so it's going to do for now.</p>
<p>YOU – You approach Lilienne who's watching Joyce from the corner of her eye, calm and collected as ever.</p>
<p>LILIENNE – “Yes, officers, how can I help you?” – Now she’s watching you. Having her full attention is *intense*.</p>
<ol>
<li><strong>– “Do you have any fish? For the cat?”</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>YOU – “Do you have any fish? For the cat?” - You open your jacket a little, and Hooligan's head pokes through.</p>
<p>LILIENNE – “Aw, she's a cutie! Of course I have some fish for her. Wait here a moment!” – She walks away, brusquely, towards her shack.</p>
<p>YOU – You disrobe Hooligan and gently place her on the wooden floorboards. At least it's dry in here.</p>
<p>HOOLIGAN – She immediately starts licking herself clean.</p>
<p>LILIENNE – Soon Lilienne returns with half a Mackerel that she places on the floor in front of the cat.</p>
<p>HOOLIGAN – Hooligan sniffs it for a moment and then *lunges* at it, expertly avoiding the bones - and in short notice the fish is gone.</p>
<p>HOOLIGAN – She gives a satisfied purr and starts rubbing against Lilienne’s legs.</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] – The cat seems as happy as a cat can be.</p>
<p>HEALED MORALE +1</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am alive I PROMISE, just working on something BIG and INTIMIDATING. i don't want to post any spoliers, so have this little thing instead</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>